Heroes
=Heroes= Below is a list of available Heroes, sorted by Attribute plus arranged alphabetically. Strength Alexander A tanky Hero that relies on his ability to regenerate health and silence his opponents. Can strike a devastating blow. Alroth A powerful Nuker that relies on breaking through the opponents' natural Magic Resistance. Chronos A quirky, but effective carry/offlaner who can switch between tanky and offensive on a whim. Horror A dangerous ganker that focuses on removing the opponent's chance to run away, and confusing the enemy team. Ironfist A versatile Hero that can switch between a fast, difficult to catch form and a slow, defensive form. Lysander A captain with the ability to deal large damage based on his attack damage and manipulate his opponents' positioning. Neith A dangerous right clicker carry with a series of extremely powerful buffs and nukes that grant her bonus damage. Odin A strong utility Hero that is innately tanky thanks to his abilities, and has a global stun and nuke. Can reveal invisible Heroes. Ouroboros A very tanky and difficult to catch Hero that has a low cooldown nuke and a very powerful Ultimate. Paragon An anticarry with a devastating Ultimate, excellent heal, and a useful damage negation ability. Reus An earth shattering tanky utility Hero, able to rend the earth asunder with his abilities, and surround his opponents in an impenetrable (and inescapable) arena. Sanguine Hunter A squishy but very powerful nuker and utility Hero, able to drain the blood from his victims and gain health from nearly anything. Set A strong pusher with a global presence thanks to his Harsh Sun ability. Focuses on summoning Sand Puppets to attack his opponents. Agility Astaroth A hard carry with an extremely powerful, but specific, passive; upon the seventh strike within a short time, he deals massive damage. Can also turn enemies into walking magical bombs. Bahamut A powerful but squishy ranged carry that focuses on dealing as much damage as possible. Has an extremely dangerous Ultimate. Fury The manfighter of the gamemode. Fury can outfight nearly any opponent with his array of impossibly strong Physical damage abilities. His Ultimate grants him bonus damage based on his missing health, and allows him to delay his death. Hawkeye An annoying but extremely effective ranged Hero with the highest natural attack range in the game. Has a powerful skillshot Ultimate that can deal insane damage to whoever it hits. Hero A Hero! Comes with plenty of Justice dealing abilities, and a significantly strong Ultimate. Can break out of most stuns and disables with his Heroic Soul skill. Lightning A nuker/carry with a set of extremely dangerous electricity based abilities. Can attack faster than any other Hero when she's juiced up. Mifune A carry with extremely strong scaling abilities, the ability to summon clones, and the dreaded Zanmato. Phantom An elusive but squishy carry with an extremely dangerous critical strike that deals more damage the less health the target has. Also possesses a cleave. Shade A ganker with a devastating Pure damage nuke as both his Ultimate and his first ability. Intelligence Aether A ranged support with exceptional positional manipulation abilities, able to save most allies in any situation. Can force both allies and enemies into an invulnerable, out of game state with his Ultimate. Baal A ranged carry/offlaner with the ability to force enemies into a particular area, create portals to jump to, and even turn enemies into carriable orbs! Crimson A ranged support that focuses on using his Magic to manipulate his own, plus their opponents' health. Elementalist A ranged right clicker carry with a variety of powerful low cooldown nukes at his disposal. His Ultimate combines them into a single buff, making his right clicks devastating. Elena A defensive support that can make a tightly knit team nearly unkillable. Her Ultimate turns her opponents' damage against them Fate A strange and dangerous Hero that can manipulate the threads of fate. His first ability, Displace, delays death, and his Ultimate, Doomsayer, guarantees death. The Lich A powerful ranged caster with a skillshot stun. His Ultimate brings a chill upon the map that slows and damages all enemies. Tek An extremely dangerous nuker with a variety of very low cooldown Magical damage abilities. His Ultimate powers them up further, making him deal insane damage. Timekeeper The master of time, a difficult but rewarding support that can severely debilitate enemies. His Futurestrike is a very powerful nuke, but is on a 15s delay. Trickster An odd Hero that focuses on annoying single targets with various difficult to deal with buffs. His Ultimate, Encore, forces the opponent to only be able to cast the last spell they cast for a short time. Voidwalker A powerful all-rounder Hero that is as squishy as he is versatile. Has a purging nuke, a global portals ability, a bubble that blocks damage from outside sources (and prevents outside sources from taking damage from sources inside), and an extremely destructive Ultimate that damages allies as well. Vulcan An odd, but rewarding Hero that can build nests of powerful units and summon helpers to increase his efficacy on the battlefield.